


I Want You Right Here

by HowardR



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rain gave me another prompt, WHAT OF IT?, Yeah that's right I wrote two of them, superstar that she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardR/pseuds/HowardR
Summary: "Fuck your parents."Prompt, Fluff #53: "Who cares about what they think?"Ship: PriceMarshSuggester:RainboqChoose a ship and prompt and drop me an askhere.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I Want You Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/gifts).



Chloe was waiting.

Her hands were gathered in her lap. Her legs were jackrabbiting. She was jittery from the two litres of coffee she’d drunk and the two gallons of liquid anxiety bubbling in her stomach.

Finally -  _ finally _ \- the door opened.

And there was her beautiful girlfriend.

...Looking like absolute shit.

The bags under her eyes were dark purple and heavy as weights. The lines of her face were drawn tight, in that way that made it obvious she was only still awake because she was forcing herself to be. Her hands shook slightly as she threw her jacket over the back of a chair.

Chloe stood - and silently offered a hug.

Kate blinked.

And yanked her in, gripping her like she was the only stable thing in the world.

Chloe rubbed soothing circles on her back - and felt her let out a long, shuddering breath.

“...Thank you,” she croaked.

“No problem.” Chloe pressed a kiss to her head. “Now - come on, sit down. What happened?”

Chloe gently led her to the couch. Kate collapsed on it.

“...They weren’t happy,” Kate muttered.

Chloe sighed. She’d expected as much, but. It was worse to actually  _ hear _ it.

“I’m sorry, daffodil,” she said, leaning over to loop an arm around her shoulders and give her a comforting squeeze. Kate gave her a soft look from under her eyelids, and  _ this was not the time to get horny, Price. _

“It’s okay. I… didn’t expect them to be accepting,” Kate said, leaning against her shoulder and going lax in her grip. “It just… feels bad to be proven right.”

“...Can I say it?” Chloe said - because, even if she did her best to be a good girlfriend, she was still kind of a douchebag.

Kate snickered weakly. “...Sure.”

“Fuck your parents.”

Kate snuggled into her side, and closed her eyes. “...Yeah.”

“I’m really sorry, hun.”

Kate didn’t respond, for a moment.

And then, she shifted a little - and gently nipped at Chloe’s earlobe.

She shuddered.

“It’s alright…” Kate muttered - and she moved down to her neck, gently nipping at her skin as she did. “After all… I’ve got a beautiful girlfriend to keep me company…”

Chloe’s head lolled back, and she let out a muffled groan.

“I -  _ mmhf _ \- not that I’m not on board with this, but are you sure-”

“Chloe.”

Kate pulled back - and looked right into her eyes.

“Fuck my parents. I can sleep with whoever I want. And - I  _ need _ you, Chloe.”

And what was Chloe supposed to say to that?

“...Wanna take this to the bedroom?” she muttered, tucking a stray hair out of Kate’s face.

Something dark and glittering flared in Kate’s eyes.

“No. Right here. I want you  _ right here.” _

Chloe bit her lip.

“...Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Rainboq, who's great. I've just recently gotten around to a few of their longer fics, and they're a truly phenomenal writer. You can find their Ao3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq) and their tumblr [here.](https://rainboq.tumblr.com/)
> 
> When Rain dropped me this prompt, I instantly got two ideas. So I did both of them. Let it be known - if you drop me a prompt that is open to any level of interpretation, I might give you more than 2+ fics for it.
> 
> Thanks for prompting,
> 
> -Howard R.


End file.
